Our Seasons
by Plain Schizodreamer
Summary: When Ame's mother died, she was sent 2 Kanagawa under the care of a relative who happened 2 B Shohoku's coach. She fell in love w/ Kaede Rukawa & everyone around, befriends w/ cousin, Miko, who is in love w/ Hisashi Mitsui, and decided 2 play cupid.
1. Default Chapter

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART 1 Sotto wa ame ga: The gentle rain Ame-Rukawa  
  
I looked up at the gray sky and liquid started to trickle on my face. I sighed as the wind kissed my cheeks and softly ruffled my hair. I love rain! There is something about it that is so comforting. something that makes me feel light and calm. The cool air, the misty smell, the droplets which sound is like music to my ear. everything!  
  
Sometimes I think this has something to do with me being named after this wonderful shower. Ame. Yes, that would have to be my name. My mom tells me that when I was born, there was a cloudburst. The gloomy sky was as shaded as my chance to live. Yet, when I came out and cried, the rain allayed down as if the heaven was welcoming me.  
  
I looked back down on the ground. On my feet lay my mom's tomb, memories with her flashed back into me that it was hard not to break down and cry, "I'm sorry Oka-san. I know I promised to be strong, and here I am, still feeling weak. feeling helpless without you."  
  
This is my first rainfall without her. I remember how we would be enjoying every drops of liquid. celebrating like it's my birthday. The first rainfall that I sighed and cried. The first. and who knows when will be it's last.  
  
The weather hasn't changed since yesterday. Still, droplets touch my umbrella and the equally blowing wind plays with my skirt, which annoys me anyhow. I stood in front of the train station where I was supposed to be fetched by a cousin. Since Oka-san isn't with me anymore and Ottou-san has to stay at America for work, I should be staying at an Ojii-san and Oba- san's place so as to serve as guardians who will look after me.  
  
They are my Ottou-san's uncle and aunt, the only grandparents I have who are still alive. I have never met them before though. That's probably why I'm a little shaking here, because I have no idea what kind of people I will have to deal with. I heard that they are looking after their granddaughter who opted to stay with them after her parents has separated. Yes, their granddaughter who is already two-and-a-half-hours late!  
  
Across the street was a basketball court, but it wasn't the square that got my attention, the four guys who were playing and shooting without any care on the wet weather. With their stands, heights that professionals have, I can assume that they play for their school. I examined each one of them, there's the shortest guy who probably plays as point guard, not just in view of his height but his speed and agility, the red-haired comical chap, who waived at me with the widest grin I've ever seen this day. The guy who is evidently a good three-point shooter, smiled at me following the grin of his companion, and the last, who seemed reserved, just gave me a glance and proceeded to his shootings.  
  
I respond to their greetings with a diminutive smile and returned my eyes to the empty railroad. I sighed, wondering how long I will have to stay here standing like a security guard. Feeling bored, I glanced back at the basketball buffs, right exactly when the serious guy dunked the ball into the hoop. My eyes widened, it was a perfectly done slamdunk! My lips were already halfway smiling with awe when he gave me a quick look. Within a microsecond, I can be certain that our eyes met. My heartbeat went faster and louder as I felt hardness on my throat, I can't breathe. Somehow his gaze stayed at the back of my mind. I can hear his playmates jeer him, with his dunk, maybe. with me? I don't know. I hope not. I'm not that sure if they noticed, but I felt hot and I know that when I feel hot, that means I'm turning crimson. blushing!  
  
I was so embarrassed on the thought that I had turned red in front of four guys who I don't even know yet. Although we're more or less thirty meters away, I feel that my burning cheeks were very much noticeable.  
  
I quickly turned around, and was jolted to find out I was face-to-face to a pair of brown eyes, staring straight at me. I took a step backward and studied the similar startled look on her face. We stayed like that for a minute or two, both trying to identify each other.  
  
"Ame?" she finally asked with a little hesitation on her voice.  
  
I smiled feeling relieved that I can finally go home and rest, but remembering something, I frowned, "You are almost three hours late!" I commented, crossing my arms on my chest.  
  
She bowed repeatedly while saying "Gomen. gomen. gomen nasai."  
  
I beamed at her, "It's okay. Let's go home now."  
  
She smiled back and extended her hand for a shake, "I'm Miko."  
  
I took her hand, "Ame."  
  
"I know." she chuckled.  
  
"Let's go." I prompted as I lift my bag from the bench and hooked it on my shoulder. I noted that Miko was gazing at something across the street, I followed her gaze and it turned out that she's gazing at someone from the four basketball players. "Doushitano, Miko-san?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Miko? Are you alright?" I put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She blinked and returned her look on me. "I'm sorry." Miko said softly.  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"They are four from the starting five of the Shohoku Basketball team."  
  
Shohoku. At first, the name just sounded pretty familiar, but I remembered that's the name of the school where I would be transferring. Shohoku. so these guys are going to be my schoolmates, I thought, my eyes fixed on the guy who made the slamdunk. Not noticing that my lips are forming into a broad smile.  
  
"Kaede Rukawa. Good choice!"  
  
"Kaede Rukawa?" I asked inquisitively, partly hoping that he's the guy with the black armband.  
  
"The guy you're melting with your spicy look."  
  
I felt hot again, Miko laughed teasingly when she noticed this, "Stop laughing!" I protested, sounding worried that it might get the attention of the players.  
  
Miko gave one last look at the court. She smiled. I caught her bit her lips, something that gave me a notion that she likes someone from the group. We marched to where the cab waiting for us was. We went in and the driver took off.  
  
My eyes were glued to the car keys of the cab, dangling with it was a small key chain, an orange ball resembling to that used in the game basketball. I was having thoughts on asking Miko about Kaede Rukawa, but I felt that I needed to be fed with information about him.  
  
It seemed as if Miko could read my mind. Without any foreword, she began talking about the Shohoku team. "They're great! People think they're not that good but they became stronger. They have taken up popular teams here in Kanagawa. I haven't watched any match against Shoyo, Kainan, or Ryonan but I've seen them play during their practices. Well, right now, you're not familiar with those names, but shortly you will." She says, "You should see their captain, Takenori Akagi. He's a big guy! Sometimes he looks scary, like that of an angry gorilla, but he's nice and very determined. Hanamichi Sakuragi is the red-haired guy from the court."  
  
Sometimes I would cut in, "Hanamichi, he seems funny."  
  
"He is funny! Very funny! He is a self-proclaimed genius, yet he's just a rookie. But he plays well, although he's not really that familiar about basketball and he often commits mistakes."  
  
Most of the times, I would just nod and let her continue, waiting for the name Kaede Rukawa be mentioned.  
  
"Ryota Miyagi is the point-guard."  
  
"The shortest among the four?"  
  
"Hai! But he's very speedy"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him do some assists and steals during their practice." She nodded. "What about the guy you're staring at?" I asked.  
  
Her cheeks turned pink. "Hisashi Mitsui." She uttered with a soft, almost inaudible voice.  
  
"He's a three-pointer."  
  
"Hai. He used to be an MVP during his early years."  
  
"MVP, I see. so he must be a great factor for the team."  
  
"Almost all of them are great factors of the team. But of course, Mit- chin's outside shoots are big help." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mit-chin." I said in jest as I nudge her softly by the side.  
  
"But Rukawa is the team's ace player!" she replied mocking my tone.  
  
My heartbeat went wild again. What's wrong?! I just saw him this morning and now. don't tell me I have a reason to believe on love at first sight!?  
  
"Ru.ka.wa.? He seems snobbish."  
  
"Yeah. He's a little aloof, reserved. but like what I said, he's the ace player of Shohoku! He is probably gonna get the Best Rookie award, no doubt about that!"  
  
"Wow. he must be popular."  
  
"He is very popular, especially among girls. He even has his own cheering squad to support him."  
  
"You know a lot about the basketball team. is this because of Mit-chin?" I giggled.  
  
Once again, her rosy cheeks turned red, "No. Ojii-san is the team's coach."  
  
"Ojii-san? The team coach?"  
  
"Yes." She confirmed.  
  
Ojii-san is the team coach. That means I can hang around with the team. with Rukawa. "I think I'll love it here!" I sniggered beside her.  
  
"I think you'll not just love it here, but you'll love Rukawa even more!" she declared, almost shouting and giggling at the same time.  
  
I laughed sarcastically. "Like the way you love Mit-chin now?"  
  
I looked out at the sky, I didn't even notice that the rain was falling harder, because I felt that no matter how hard it gets, I'd still feel the comfort I used to feel. The rain would always be gentle on me. Somehow, I feel that the rain has brought me peacefully to my new home. Somehow, I feel like the rain gives me enough reason to smile, to laugh, and to love amidst the pain of losing. The rain. will always be as gentle as my mom. "Oka-san." I said softly as I smiled. "I know you didn't really leave me."  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first Slam Dunk fic. I hope you'll follow the story and enjoy it. Bare with me though, I'm not a good writer. This is for my cousin who loves Mit-chin and Sendoh! LOL Disclaimers: Inoue Takehiko created Slam Dunk, the story and the characters belong to him. I thought of the names Miko and Ame though. Don't sue me. I don't have much. 


	2. Like the wind in the wilderness

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART 2 Yasei no kaze no you ni: Like the wind in the wilderness Mitsui-Miko-Sendoh  
  
Ojii-san and Oba-san turned out to be the nicest grandparents anyone could have. They attend to me like I'm their own daughter. No wonder Miko, inspite of the separation of her parents, is very blissful. I feel very blessed. I guess we both do.  
  
Miko and I have so many things in common. We got along very well, we've shared so many undergoing with just a thirty-minute-ride from the cab. To make our starting friendship more perfect, we found out that we belong to the same class, the Class 6 of the Freshmen year. too bad though, Rukawa Kaede belongs to the tenth class.  
  
Miko has introduced me to a lot of schoolmates. With her, it wasn't hard for me to adjust. She has even introduced me to the basketball team one day, when they held a practice and we asked Ojii-san to let us watch. Of course, Ayako and Haruko were both there. They were nice and full of energy. They feed me stories about the team, their performances, and even their competitors.  
  
I noticed though that the attraction Miko has for Mitsui is mutual with what Mitsui has for her. I don't know if Miko is aware, but I often catch Mitsui staring at Miko with a tiny smile playing on his lips. Sometimes, he would look at her first before releasing the ball for a three-point shot, and of course, he never missed. But Mitsui is as blatant as Sakuragi, on second thought, I guess not. Well, if Mitsui couldn't bring himself close to my cousin, and vice versa. Cupid is badly needed. which gives me an idea. why not?  
  
"Practice is over! Go home, take a rest and tomorrow is another long day for us. Another practice game with Ryonan!" Captain Akagi shouts.  
  
"A tensai like me does not need any rest! I can take care of Ryonan anytime, anywhere they wish! Wahahahaa." Of course, Sakuragi shouts back with so much energy. Doesn't he ever get tired? Even after a day long of practice?  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Mistui and Ryota. A coment most common in use after Sakuragi punches out his lines. But still, I find it amazing how the three of them gets along well, after a fight that happened here in the gymn. sometime from now. Mitsui and his friends against Ryota, Sakuragi and the rest of the team.  
  
"Rukawa! I know you've gotten really tired because of our practice today. you can't take care of Sendoh, so I'll have to guard him tomorrow. Take care of Fuukuda instead." Another of Sakuragi bragging.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
I watched Rukawa's dry reaction as he walks out of the gymn. Sometimes he can be so amusing without even trying.  
  
"Girls, are you going home with me?" asked Ojii-san.  
  
Miko glared at me. Obviously a sign that she still wants to stay. "No Ojii- san, go ahead. I think Miko and I would stroll for a while."  
  
He smiled. "Don't be late for dinner."  
  
"Hai." We responded in chorus.  
  
"Can you two manage by yourselves? You're both new here." Ojii-san queried.  
  
"I'm not new here anymore." Miko rebut.  
  
"You've just stayed here for three months, of course you're still new." He answered. "Can you manage? I can ask some of the boys to walk with you." He offered.  
  
I checked out the guys behind him. "We can manage, thank you. Besides, the guys need some rest for tomorrow's game." I added. Well if it can't be Rukawa, no one's gonna walk me to anywhere.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not that tired."  
  
I looked at the guy who owned the voice.  
  
"Mitsui."  
  
And the girl who just uttered his name.  
  
Is this where my role playing as cupid should start?  
  
"But Mitsui." Ojii-san started.  
  
"Coach, anything for you and your granddaughters." He grinned.  
  
I slightly shoved Miko. Hello! Hasn't she realized that this is a "Chance of a lifetime"? React Miko. React.  
  
"Mitsui. We appreciate your offer very much, but you have a game tomorrow. I agree that you have to rest. The team couldn't afford to lose because you're not fully recharged." Miko said, her voice was soft, more of sweet, and encouraging.  
  
"She's right Mit-chin. Let's go!" his teammates called.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." Miko smiled and bowed.  
  
"Okay. But you two should also be recharged. you have a team to cheer tomorrow. You'll watch the game right?" "Hai." Again, a choral response.  
  
"What was that?!" I declared.  
  
"That, what?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me dear cousin. It was your chance to have an intimate conversation with Mit-chin! I was ready with my antic of not being able to join you so that you could be alone with him."  
  
Miko smirked. "I don't know. Besides, the poor guy needs rest."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
We continued walking under the dark sky, and the light of the blue moon. We kept on talking and laughing and we never got tired until we realized that we're late for dinner.  
  
"U-oh! It's eight o'clock already Ame!"  
  
I glared at her. we definitely gotta run! And like a mental telepathic message that she got from me, we did run.  
  
One last block. one last block. CRASH!!!  
  
I stopped. "What the." I looked at the direction from where the sound came from. "Miko!" I exclaimed as I rushed to her assistance. She was on the ground, almost on a lying position, with her hands held on her knees. "What happened?"  
  
"My knees hurt." She cried.  
  
"Is it that bad? Can you stand? What happened?" I was on the verge of panicking. I flashed a stare on the guy standing behind us. "Don't just stand there! Help me with her."  
  
He did. "Gomen. I. I."  
  
"You hit her!" I argued while I try to balance myself and a helpless Miko clutched to my arm. Yes, it may just be a mountain bike, but it sure did hurt Miko especially her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She popped out from nowhere, running fast and I was startled, I didn't know where to turn. I have two choices, right and left. If I went to the right I still would've hit someone. and that'll be you." He explained.  
  
I was mad. How dare he reason out and make it sound that we're at fault? I wanted to argue back, maybe hit him a little.  
  
"Gomen. We were in a hurry."  
  
"Miko?! You don't owe this guy any explanation!"  
  
"I'm really sorry for your knees, Miko. I." I grunted. Why is she so nice? "Let's go home. Ojii-san and Oba-san are waiting." I invited Miko, trying to snub the guy's presence.  
  
"I can give you a lift if you want." He offered politely, blushing as he stared at his bicycle on the ground.  
  
I looked at Miko. She can't walk and it's obvious. "Just take it slow." I said, giving him a wry smile, at least let him know I appreciate his little help. which is, for me, an obligation.  
  
He took the bike and positioned himself to the seat, while Miko has to sit in front of him. He did pushed the pedals carefully, at Miko's convenience, and of course, so that I can catch up with them. "Are you new here?"  
  
"I've been staying here for three months already."  
  
"I just got here last week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you are?" I asked.  
  
"Akira."  
  
"She's Miko. I'm Ame."  
  
"Nice names."  
  
"Thanks. So is yours." Miko answered. She has been patient to converse with him. I stayed quiet. Tired and hungry I am.  
  
"Thanks. So, you're. cousins?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I dunno. I just guessed. Freshmen?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What school?"  
  
How boring, I thought. "We're here!" Finally!  
  
Akira assisted Miko as she got off the bike. "Gomen."  
  
"It's okay. Sorry we can't invite you in."  
  
"I understand. Gomen. Ame."  
  
"Yeah. It's okay. Thank's for the lift though." I smiled.  
  
"I should be going now." "Sure. Careful!"  
  
"Thanks! Bye." He said and sped off.  
  
When Miko and I got in, Ojii-san and Oba-san's worried looks welcomed us so we have to tell them what happened. Oba-san gave Miko's knees a massage that made her feel better. They did not get mad but has given us a quite long discussion about the dangers of staying out late.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you're still following and enjoying the story. This is my first SD fic. I'm not that good I writing. reviews please. DISCLAIMERS: Inoue Takehiko created Slam Dunk, the wonderful story of sportsmanship. and the beautiful characters. I made Miko and Ame though. 


	3. It Feels Like I Love You

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART 3 Koi wo shite-iru you de: It feels like I'm in love with you Sendoh-Miko-Mitsui  
  
The game against the Ryonan will be later this afternoon, four o'clock probably, at our school's gymnasium. It's almost eight in the morning and we have just finished breakfast. Ojii-san, however, called captain Akagi on the phone and told him to gather the players at the gym for a practice. He invited us to watch, but Miko's knees still ache a little. Oba-san, for that reason, suggested that we stay until noon while she treats Miko's slightly swollen knees so she would be perfect by the time the practice game should start. But by lunchtime, Miko was already insisting that she's fine. She wanted to check the practice, and honestly, I did too. So we both gave Oba-san our best puppy-looks and assured her that we will look after each other. After almost thirty minutes of pleading, she finally gave up.  
  
When we got to Shohoku high's gym, only some freshmen players were there mopping the floor, they said that the team is out for lunch including Ojii- san, and that the practice should start after an hour so we decided to roam while waiting.  
  
Miko suddenly craved for an ice cream so we walked looking for an ice cream store. We spotted one, which is fifty meters from a sea. The place was cozy, plus the view was very relaxing. Miko had a Coffee Crumble flavor, while I went for the Chocolate Chip Cookies. We had a few laughs when that guy Akira entered the store. He has a big duffel bag hooked on his shoulder. He walked straight to us, "How are your knees?" he asked Miko.  
  
"They're perfectly fine now." She answered moving to the side and gestured Akira to have a seat beside her. "Ice cream?" she offered.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll order mine." He marched to the counter and went back with a Double Dutch flavor. He sat beside her and gave me a smile. I grinned back, I guess he's not as bad as I thought.  
  
"You often go here?" I asked.  
  
"Whenever I'm free. I. fish." he said laughing lightly.  
  
"What's wrong with fishing?"  
  
"Yeah." Miko agreed.  
  
"Nothing. I. It's just. nothing." He was almost blushing.  
  
"And do you ever catch some?" I jeered.  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows and his lips formed into a twisted smile. We laughed. The three of us had a great bonding. Akira turned out to be a very nice guy. He has so much to say about fishing, about the sea. He has this great passion in life that was made obvious with the lightness of his aura.  
  
Did I mention that I think she likes Miko? Oh, well, yeah! Another Miko admirer here! How do I know? His smile never wears out. When she speaks you could see how attentive he is. And his eyes were glued to her almost all the time, that I think he's not indeed aware of my presence.  
  
Well, I couldn't blame him or Mitsui. Miko and I, without trying to sound conceited, are fairly good-looking, but even if we were less pretty, or if we weren't even pretty at all, I think they would've still liked her. You see, my cousin has this unique personality, she has a positive spirit that makes her charming and impressive at the same time. She's bright and amusing, she's just full of energy.  
  
"Fishing materials?" Miko asked, her eyes glued to his bag.  
  
"Oh, no. That's my jersey and playing shoes. I have a game."  
  
GAME! We almost forgot! Simultaneously, we lifted our wrists and checked on our watch. The time reads, three thirty.  
  
"Oh no!" We shouted.  
  
"We should be going now! It was nice to spend time with you." I said, walking fast to the door, Miko following me. So was Akira.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. I need to run too." He answered. We were racing with each other out the store. He got on his bike while Miko and I called for a cab.  
  
When we got to the gym, it was already crowded. There were Rukawa's cheerers, Sakuragi's friends seated beside Haruko's friends, Mitsui's friends and other students of Shohoku High. Both teams were on their respective benches, but fortunately, the game hasn't started. I wonder why.  
  
"What's taking Sendoh that long?! He's keeping the game!" I overheard a girl beside us complain. Sendoh? I remember Sakuragi mentioned that name. Yeah, the one he would guard.  
  
"Sendoh is Ryonan's ace player. They say he's so great that nobody can stop him. Ojii-san makes Rukawa guard him since Rukawa is Shohoku's ace." Miko explained.  
  
"A battle of two aces?" That's interesting. "Let's find a better seat." I suggested.  
  
"I know the best seat." She dragged me to the bench of Shohoku. "Ojii-san! You said you'd reserve us a seat beside you." she quipped.  
  
Ojii-san laughed, "Of course. Here." Beside him were two empty stools. We took the seat and thanked him. "How are your knees?"  
  
"They're as perfect as before!" She returned her gaze to the players, Mitsui flashed her a sweet smile. Miko instantly turned pinkish, she smiled back, "Good luck!", she told him. Mitsui closed his fist and beamed.  
  
Well, Akira is nice, but I'd still be Mitsui and Miko's cupid!  
  
A whistle from the referee signaled the start of the game. Haruko wished the team good luck, emphasizing it to Captain Akagi and Sakuragi, while Ayako to Ryota. I looked at Rukawa, should I? Should I wish him good luck too? Should I tell him to beat Ryonan? Sendoh? He's the only one from the "starting five" who wasn't greeted. Well. I guess that's not a problem with him, he's a snub anyway. While asking myself of these questions, Rukawa turned and our eyes incidentally met. U-oh here goes my pounding heart again. I didn't know whether to look away or stare back, smile and voice out all the words of encouragement I have been practicing at the back of my mind. I know. I'll just wish him luck as casual as how Haruko, Ayako and even Miko were able to deliver. I took a deep breath, slowly released the air, relaxed and waited shortly until my heartbeat has settled down. I smiled and opened my mouth, just as I was about to let the first word out Rukawa looked away. Perfect!  
  
"Rukawa." Miko called as she slightly pinched me on the side.  
  
I was partially alarmed and didn't know how to react first when Rukawa looked back at me. Miko! I'm gonna kill her! She made him think I was the one who called. She quickly pretended to be talking to Ayako when Rukawa faced us, and so, it turned out that I was the only one expecting for him. I didn't want him staring gravely at me for long, I tried to put on a wry smile but still feeling embarrassed. "Good luck." I hope no one noticed but my voice was a little trembling. Silence that seemed forever and then he walked to his teammates. I felt so stupid that I was so ready to put my hands on my cousin's neck! I faced her with my "I'm gonna kill you now" look, but her weird semblance made me retard and examine her instead. This was how she looked: she was staring directly at the court, her eyes were wide, her mouth half open, and her body was frozen like ice. Weird? Very.  
  
"Akira." I heard her say despite the roars of the audience inside the gym.  
  
I looked at the direction she was staring at, and it WAS the guy we were just having a good conversation back in the ice cream shop wearing the jersey of the opposite team. "He's a basketball player?!"  
  
"He's a Ryonan basketball player!" as we exchanged the same puzzled looks.  
  
"Akira Sendoh." Ojii-san sneered. "He's one of the greatest player here."  
  
"Akira is Sendoh?! The 'ace player'?!" we simultaneously blurted out.  
  
"Why? What's wrong" Haruko and Ayako asked, both confused with our reactions.  
  
Miko grinned at them, "Nothing." she tried to sound convincing, then muttered under her breath, "I just can't believe it."  
  
"Same here." I answered. "The fisherman is actually an ace player candidate for the MVP race."  
  
Akira then walked to Shohoku's bench and apologized to Ojii-san, since he's the coach of Shohoku, for delaying the game. Upon noticing our presence he gave out a wide smile. "Hey" and greeted us.  
  
"So you're the controversial 'ace player' everyone has been waiting for." Miko jested.  
  
Akira blushed a little or is it just me assuming things. "You're Shohoku High students." He commented.  
  
"Yes we are. And you're a Ryonan High student." I replied mocking his surprised-yet-still-very-calmed tone. "Our team will beat you." I teased.  
  
"We'll see about that. coz I'm actually on a good mood into winning a game right now."  
  
"Oh, you are?"  
  
"Yeah. I have two new students to impress."  
  
"One of them your inspiration?" I added in a joking tone. Now, he really did turn crimson but just laughed at it. "You know, you shouldn't keep the game too long. people are waiting." indirectly pushing him to go back to the court for the jump ball. the start of a very interesting game. He beamed at us and started to walk away, "Hey! Don't expect me to cheer for you." I called out.  
  
"So you're one of them." he said looking at Rukawa's cheering squad.  
  
Miko laughed, which made Akira redden once again, and caused me to flush not just in humiliation but in annoyance as well. "Good luck anyway." She told him.  
  
As I watched him move to the center of the court, I noticed Mitsui eyeing at us. at Miko and Akira probably. at Miko most probably. Jealous?  
  
Each player positioned themselves opposite the players they were supposed to guard: Sakuragu against the equally tall guy, Ryota against the shortest from Ryonan, Mistui fronting the curly-haired guy, and the two aces, Rukawa and Sendoh, fronting each other. Captain Akagi and his look-alike from the other team were to contest over the jump ball.  
  
"As usual, Sakuragi and Ikegami, Ryonan and Koshiro, Mitsui and Fukuda, Captain Akagi and Uozumi, and Rukawa and Sendoh." Ayako discussed with Vice- captain Kogure, did I mention that Kogure is cute as well? Plus he's not yet taken by any girl.  
  
"This is going to be a great game." The latter stated. His eyes luminous in spite of the round high-graded eyeglasses he was wearing.  
  
The crowd went wild, so did Miko and other Shohoku players. I returned my gaze to the court, the game has begun and the first ball possession went to Shohoku, to Rukawa particularly. He sped off to the Shohoku ring and dunked the ball perfectly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in awe. I felt my heartbeat went raging. The same exact feeling back at the train station. What am I doing dreaming of Kogure?! Kaede Rukawa. if only you can be as friendly as he is. On second thought, nah! Even if you're as cool as an iceberg you're still my favorite player! I giggled with these thoughts.  
  
  
  
That's just about it for now. Sorry if it takes me a while to post the new chapter. I'm trying to write a Detective Conan fic right now (one of my favorite anime), but that's another story! I hope you're still liking this fic. Especially you dear cuzuinsis! Reviews are very much appreciated! Disclaimers: Dr. T, Inoue Takehiko, is responsible for Slam Dunk and the bishounens of the said anime. Miko and Ame are from me. 


	4. I've Been Watching You

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART 4 Anata no koto zutto miteta: I've been watching you Rukawa-Ame  
  
"Rukawa-Rukawa! L-O-V-E-Rukawa!", the chant that echoed through the small gymnasium of the Shohoku High. At the start, it seemed pretty annoying listening to this squad of girls wearing a cheering uniform specially designed, not for the team but for a particular player, Kaede Rukawa. The latter who never seemed to bother, as if he's playing a one-on-one game in an empty playing floor with the rival zealously running to and fro, arms stretching in front just to prevent him from making any shot.  
  
Last three minutes for the first half to end. The score was 36-34, in favor of Shohoku High. After Rukawa made the first shot, Sendoh matched it with an amazing fade-away shot. Every shot that a team would make, the other will find a way to counterpart it. Five more times have the two aces countered each other. All of those were shots made inside the ring. Mitsui has worked all four outside shots, while Ryotta did all the steals and most of the assists, plus two lay-ups. Captain Akagi has done three dunks, and one for Sakuragi, both fought for the rebounds. Both teams were just full of energies, that even the observers absorb the intensity. I have never watched a game like this before, since I wasn't really interested in basketball until I saw Rukawa's dunk from the basketball court near the train station.  
  
I didn't like basketball before. But now, I do. But why did it seem like basketball hasn't learned to like me yet? Why did I say that? It could have been the best of the best dunks from Sakuragi when Akira managed to block the ball. Uozumi won over the rebound, but Ryotta was able to tap it from his grip. Ryotta was to pass it to Mitsui when Fukuda swiftly caught it. He had second thought after seeing Sakuragi and Captain Akagi towering in front of him. He struggled between the two while looking for someone free of guard from his teammates. Who else did he see, but ace player Akira Sendoh. Running out of time from the shot clock he abruptly passed the ball to Akira, but it was too forceful that it passed over the latter. heading straight towards me. Me?! Oh-no!  
  
I shut my eyes anticipating the hard object to hit me. It's coming. I can sense it. This is bad. This is gonna be pretty humiliating!  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
I didn't feel anything. But I did heard people shriek. I slowly popped my eyes open. I'm still alive, sitting still on my stool, and people, Shohoku players gathered on the side, almost corner of the court.  
  
"Rukawa?!" I heard girls yell his name not in a cheering tone, but in a concerned one.  
  
Ayako rushed to him, "He hurt his knees!" she yelled, as I eyed on Rukawa curled on the floor. Ojii-san stood up and the referee blew his whistle. Injury time-out. "He can't stand. I don't think he can finish the game" said Ayako to the approaching coach.  
  
Miko held to me as we watched the people around panic. I was silently praying that he'd be fine. "He kept the ball from hitting you." She said with complete surprise. Two or three from the team helped Ayako to take Rukawa out the court. "At the locker room" I heard her ordered. I watched them as they walked out the doorway. Rukawa's cheering squad were gone as well, they were doubtlessly gonna follow him.  
  
Ojii-san went back to his seat and the team gathered around. "Kogure." He said. The latter nodded and walked to the officials informing them of the substitution. "Sakuragi." Ojii-san started when Mitsui cut in.  
  
"Let me take care of Sendoh, Coach." He said, as he looked thoughtfully at Akira's location. This is not good. Rukawa was badly hurt, and now Mitsui's gonna face Akira. He's obviously pestered with him. Jealous. No doubt. Because he glares at Akira whenever the latter smiles at Miko after every shot he makes. What if he can't control his temper? He was once a thug before. What if.  
  
"No problem with me. Just leave that curly guy to me! I'm gonna give Fukuda a second half he'll never forget." Sakuragi resolved. A minute to go and the first half will end. Five minutes break before the start of the second half. The players went back to the court and closed the first half with a frustrating score of 36-42.  
  
Still worried, I decided to get some drinks. I bumped into Ayako, Yasuda, Kakuta and Ishii, without Rukawa of course. "How is he?" I asked. Ayako gave me a faint smile in reply. "Where is he?"  
  
"At the locker room. First room to the right. But."  
  
"I'll just check on him." I pleaded.  
  
"I don't think so. I would rather not if I were you." Ayako advised. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." She assured me. The three companions nodded.  
  
"Ok." I answered wryly with a long sigh. Blankly, I started to walk away from them. I was thinking of getting a drink anyway, and go back to the court. But then again, my heart was shouting so loud that I should check on Rukawa. He's not gonna eat me, would he? I turned back to Ayako, Yasuda, Kakuta and Ishii, they were already out of sight. After confirming this, I started to march to the direction Ayako has given.  
  
I pushed the door open and slowly walked in. There he was Shohoku's ace player sitting on the floor with a pack of ice placed on top of his swollen knees. He was casually leaning on the wall, eyes shut. And although he doesn't show it, I can sense the pain he was feeling. I can hear his cry, his agony, and most of all, his frustration and yearning of coming back to the court and beating Ryonan High's Akira Sendoh.  
  
I mused at his restful semblance. Pride. Goal. Desire. Passion. One, two, three, or probably all of these make up Kaede Rukawa and his strength.  
  
He must have heard me sigh, although I could swear it was as soft as the gushing breeze, as he opened his eyes and quickly gave me a glance before turning his gaze to a very interesting something at the ceiling.  
  
"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?" No reply but a soft grunt. Pain? Irritation? "Is there." I was ready to repeat the question.  
  
"No. Thanks." He did not even bother to look at me. It was a direct answer.  
  
But he did not look like he'll be okay if I will leave him. Ayako left him after treating him. Maybe because he wanted to be alone. That's a good point. But what if he would need something? No matter how hard he'll shout, he wouldn't be heard. Aside from the fact that he's at the locker room, a game is being held at the gym and people are cheering and screaming their lungs off. Well, it's not like he's gonna die because of a knee injury right? Another good point! The only way to find out is to confirm if he "really" wants to be alone.  
  
"Are you sure? Because."  
  
"I can manage."  
  
Okay! Fine! He didn't have to be "that" rude! I'm leaving! I am. Really! Here I go. I'm gonna start walking to the door already. I'm going to take my first step to turn my back on him. I'm leaving! I repeat. I'm leaving.  
  
Okay, what's wrong? Why can't I leave? Am I waiting for him to stop me? As if!!! But I don't want to leave him. I want to stay.  
  
His stone-still reaction somehow shoves me to walk out the door. This is against my will, but I'm not gonna push my self to this stubborn guy. "Okay" I said. A little tone of disappointment added just to make him feel guilty for being cold and throwing me out!  
  
I slowly walked my way out with the last image of him leaning on the wall, eyes shut. Outside, I took a heavy sigh. Three more minutes to go and the second half will start. The crowd would surely be less loud, since there's no one for the cheering squad out there to support. I doubt if they'll even return to watch the game. I'm not as interested myself. I think I'll just stay here, so if this snub guy would need anything someone can easily attend to him.  
  
I leaned on the wall and tediously slid my back downwards until I'm on a sitting position. And so, I waited. and waited. and waited. almost feeling dizzy, until I heard the whistle from the court, signaling the start of the second half. Seconds after, I heard a loud bang from the room. I stormed inside and found out Rukawa lying face-flat on the floor, groaning in pain.  
  
I hurried to him, "What were you thinking?!" half panicking and half concerned. He replied with a much louder groan as I moved him to lie on his back. His face showed a total wretchedness. I reached for the ice pack and placed it on his knees. "What are you doing Rukawa?!"  
  
"What are YOU doing? I can manage." He bickered, still catching his breath.  
  
"What a nice way to say 'thank you'. But you're welcome anyway!"  
  
Silence. More Silence. And even more Silence. It was correspondingly deafening.  
  
"Your knees are still bloated. How are they feeling?" Another of Rukawa's favorite reply-SILENCE. Okay, so they hurt of course! Suddenly he was struggling and trying to get up. "What now?!" I protested.  
  
His bones and muscles seem to protest with me as I noticed them shaking. Beads of liquids forming all over him. What a jerk! In spite of his condition, he still wants to be by himself. "Ack!" a cry that was somehow restrained just to prove that he is painless and he can do it. whatever that "it" is.  
  
I shook my head, worry and exasperation fill in me. I took Rukawa's hands to pull him up, he was about to object when I raised my eyebrow and gave him the "impatient" look. "No man is an island, haven't you ever heard of that? Umph!" Well, he was heavy! "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna shout to the whole world how I helped you, Kaede Rukawa, the ace player of Shohoku High!" I somehow managed to return him to his position before I left a while ago. "I'm not gonna earn anything out of that, would I?" I continued as I placed the ice pack back on his knees. "Not a single yen!" I grabbed a towel from a bag, which I believe is his. "I'm not gonna be honored for that! Not even a compliment. And even if there will be "some" compliments, before I could hear them, I probably have migrated to somewhere faraway!" I started to wipe his dampness on the head, arms, legs. "Why? Well. YOUR fan club has probably sent millions of threats to me." My intolerant mood made me declaim non-stop, until I wasn't aware of what I was saying. "And don't think that I'm eager to help you because I'm one of them! Well. I do cheer for you! But never would I be dressed the way they are! And I'm not gonna yell that stupid cheer!"  
  
I gave him a quick glare. Was that as smile formed on his lips? I'm not gonna look again. Suddenly, it felt like my cheeks were burning. "Why are you trying to get up anyway? You're gonna go back to game and be the expected hero?"  
  
He gave out a long and heavy sigh. I looked up at him again only to find out a somehow amused look on his face. A faint smile formed on his lips, yep, confirmed. And he was shaking his head. I gave him my "what's-that- face?" questioning look. He snickered, "Do you still breath with that rapid speech?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot. I hope you can forgive me!" I replied sarcastically, halfway to annoyance.  
  
Again, silence filled the room. Maybe I acted rude. He was actually smiling at me already and I scorned him. Okay, I feel bad already! Do I owe him an apology? And maybe start a conversation. Why not? Maybe this is the right time to get to know the real Kaede Rukawa.  
  
"Sorry." I was dazed when I realized we both uttered the word.  
  
"You annoy me." I said.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He retorted.  
  
"But it's okay. At least you're speaking now. plus you're smiling too!" He laughed softly. It was like I'm listening to my favorite music. "You should do that more often. the laughing thing. y'know." I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged my knees. "Thanks, by the way." I said as I bowed my head slightly so that he would not notice my burning cheeks.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For stopping the ball from hitting me. That's why you hurt your knees, right?"  
  
"I was after the possession of the ball."  
  
"I'm sorry anyway." I was somehow disappointed with the answer. Nevertheless, it's better than silence. "You want to beat Akira. I can see through your eyes, the way you take the game seriously and even in your voice. Why?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I mean. there must be a weighty reason for that. Most of the players would want to for popularity, maybe some for money, others just to prove something. What is your reason?"  
  
"Why would you want to know?"  
  
Geez. Why would he want to know why I want to know? I don't know! "I. I. Nothing." Nothing. Because I'm bored and we need a topic? Why did I even think of asking that kind of question? Like I'm his confidant for him to answer that. Okay. Maybe I should think of a lighter topic. Think. Think.  
  
"Coach Anzai told me, to be able to fulfill my dream of going to America, I should be Japan's #1 first. I don't just want to beat Sendoh. I want to go to America and play basketball." He explained as he stared at his knees.  
  
"Oh." That's the best reply I was able to make for that second. How could I react? I just gave up the question.  
  
"America." I mumbled. "I don't really like there. My Ottou-san is there, for work. For work, that's what I was told." He kept silent, just the way I wanted him to be. Since I've started voicing out my sentimental thoughts, all I want was someone who would listen. "I was eight when he left. He never came back. even for a visit. never. There are letters, cards, packages, pictures. he doesn't miss sending money. but he's just not. here." Why am I saying these to him? As if I can make him change his biggest dream. as if I can make him stay.  
  
I kept my head bowed, but I can feel that he's watching me.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
  
  
Whew! So, this is MY chapter!!! Miko, hang in there! The love triangle between you, Mit-chin and Sendoh is up next! In the meantime, enjoy ours. LOL. I'm rushing things a little. When classes resume I might not be able to sit in front of the PC for fic updates. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!!! ( Disclaimers: Inoue Takehiko created Slam Dunk. yada. yada. Miko and Ame are mine.mine I tell you. MINE!!! Mwahahaha!!! Happy Halloween to all! 


	5. I’m only gonna beat you

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART5 Tachihadakaru omae taosu dake: I'm only gonna beat you Sendoh-Miko-Mitsui  
  
While people were cheering their breaths out, Rukawa and I shared the past five minutes with a deafening silence. He kept on sighing as he eyed his knees. I can sense how much he wanted to go back to the game. at least watch it. I shook my head as I silently thought 'just a proof that basketball is his true love'. Somehow I didn't notice that my thoughts led me into making a smirk.  
  
Rukawa looked at me, questioningly. I shook my head, "Nothing. something I remembered."  
  
"Why are you staying here with me?" he asked as he withdrew his quizzical stare. "Aren't you going to watch the rest of the game?"  
  
"Nah." I answered flatly. "No one to cheer for anymore." I reasoned out in a jerking tone.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd went louder. then louder. then louder. as if inviting us to go out and check the sensational game. We turned to each other as though our minds were conversing throughout the silence.  
  
'I want to check out the game' 'I do too. really bad.' 'Let us?' 'How?'  
  
"Are they that bad? Can't you really stand?" I broke the silence and queried referring to his injured knees.  
  
"We wouldn't know if we wouldn't try," he said as he tried to pull himself once again in spite of the tormenting pain. I dashed to his assistance as I pulled him up and hooked his arms around my neck. "Ack!" he crooned while his weight started to settle on me. I zipped my mouth from producing any sound of protest, letting him execute on balancing his stand, which he successfully did, though he had said almost all curse words known to man.  
  
Cautiously, we walked out heading to the court to witness the game. Ayako would most likely kill us for doing this stupidity of forcing Rukawa's knees even if it's obviously swelling. Captain Akagi of course and Ojii-san himself. What the heck?! We're already halfway to the entrance, it'll be a sick idea to back out.  
  
The scoreboard was the first thing I checked on as we stepped inside. 40- 48, A very close game indeed.  
  
"Rukawa's okay!" I heard one of the girls from the crow yelled. And out of nowhere Rukawa's cheering crowd appeared, chanting their ever-famous cheer. "Rukawa-Rukawa. L-O-V-E-Rukawa!!!" And of course, the attention was drawn to us, but not for long. not after Akira dunked the ball right in front of Sakuragi, Captain Akagi, and Mitsui's faces.  
  
As Akira ran past us, he quickly gave me, or was it to Rukawa, a cocky grin forming a V sign with his index and middle fingers. then to Miko. I heard my companion grunt and mumble 'Sendoh' while Mitsui was red-hot glaring at Ryonan's ace player.  
  
Ojii-san stood up for a time-out. As the players gathered together, we managed to join with them, Yasuda and Ishii took Rukawa from me and seated him on the bench where the other players were. While, as expected, Ayako and Captain Akagi gave their own sermons to us separately. I somehow found a chance to abscond from what else they have to say and reunite myself with Miko, who was giving me an intriguing look. We giggled.  
  
We heard Captain Akagi telling Mitsui to leave Sendoh to Sakuragi, but Mitsui was determined and it seemed like nothing and no one can take his position of fronting Ryonan's ace.  
  
The game resumed. Shohoku's possession. The players ran around each other on the other half of the court. Passing the ball to anyone whom is off guard. They have just played four minutes out of the ten minutes second half and as what Miko has told me, Mistui hasn't made a single point yet.  
  
"He seemed pretty bothered. I dunno." she added.  
  
Maybe he was. If my deductions were right, everytime Akira makes a shot - he gives Miko either a grin or a peace sign, or both. And everytime he does that - Mitsui's temper seems to rise as his eyebrows does. He is, as clear as crystal, jealous of the attention Akira gets from Miko. that's why he wanted to 'at least' beat him in this game. At least? I wonder what he can do at most. gather his thugs and beat the poor guy up? Heh! I'm thinking too much!  
  
Shortly, the temperature at the court started to rise up. Sakuragi showed up his hidden skills that amazed the people at the gym: rebounds, lay-ups, free throws, fakes, and the favorite slam dunk! Captain Akagi's rebounds and his 'gorilla dunk', Ryotta's out of nowhere sneaks, Kogure's unpredictable jump shots. they all made the Shohoku bench go wild. But most of all. Mitsui's struggle against Akira Sendoh.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you. I'm only gonna beat you." I heard Mitsui snapped at Akira when they were pushing each other's body with their tight defense.  
  
As light as a feather, Akira leapt in front of Mitsui and released the ball for a perfect lay-up. He landed perfectly with a smirk on his face. Perhaps aware of the reason for Mitsui's behavior, he grinned at Miko once more just to taunt the poor guy. "That's for you!" he said pointing her with his index as he ran past us.  
  
Miko blushed, but eyeing at a screwed up seeming of the former MVP, her smile faded. I can see through her eyes a concerned expression. "I know he can do it." She murmured. The players continued to push and shove each other at the court. Time ticked fast. The scoreboard at first glance showed a 58-65, at second it has been 69-67, then 72-70. Now, it's a 75 all game. The first time that the teams' score tied.  
  
One last minute and the game will end. Will there be an over time? Will Ryonan's ace seize victory for his team? Or will any of the Shohoku play as the unexpected hero? "Urgh!" Why does Ojii-san have to call a time-out at the peak of a game like this?!  
  
  
  
Mitsui seemed to be losing his temper. His flaring stare on Akira is becoming scarier at each passing minute. There's a resounding tension between them. I've been sensing that since the start of the second half. Maybe Ojii-san perceived that as well. He wouldn't call a time-out for no reason at all.  
  
Once again, the game continued. Sakuragi was keen enough to be able to grab the ball from Fukuda. Every player from each corner of the court was demanding for the ball. Spotting a free from guard Captain Akagi, Hanamichi threw the ball with all his might. Much to everyone's dismay (most especially Rukawa's) Sakuragi exerted too much effort on tossing the ball. It barely touched the tips of Akagi's fingers, as it flew directly to our direction.  
  
Not again!!!  
  
But this time, it looked as though Miko was it's perfect aim.  
  
Now I wonder. Was there something bad we did to Ojii-san that he gave this seat to us?  
  
Luckily for Miko, a knight in shining armor at the character of Akira Sendoh dove over the ball even before it hit her. Well. the ball didn't hit Miko. Sendoh did.  
  
Everyone's mouth fell open, as the two figures lying on the floor turned crimson red in humiliation. Miko was lying on her back while the popular ace on top of her. and their lips attached.  
  
Another figure standing at the side watched in full horror. His face was a shade of bright red but not in humiliation, but in anger and jealousy.  
  
Mitsui vaulted to Akira and grabbed him by his jersey. "What are you doing?!" he barked. He pulled him away from a dumbfounded Miko, and pushed him violently.  
  
"I kept the ball from hitting her, baka!" he nudged him back.  
  
"You're taking advantage!" Mitsui answered, keeping a glare on Akira.  
  
"What are you saying?!" Akira punched Mitsui slightly on the chest.  
  
He didn't like it of course. He aggressively punched back. Both teams surrounded the two, trying to stop whatever chaos was about to start. "You know for sure what I'm saying! You've been eyeing her! Waiting for that chance!"  
  
Even the referee went in the middle to stop the two, only to be nudged by one of the players, "Stop this now!" he ordered, biting his lips impatiently.  
  
While Akira's calm attitude gradually comes back, Mitsui's temper flared up even more. "Don't order me what to do!" he shouted back and pushed the referee roughly.  
  
Before he knew it, a whistle was blown and a technical foul was called against him. To keep Mitsui from making further assaults, Sakuragi and Ryotta assisted him to the bench. He was seated next to Rukawa who kept silent as he watched Akira do the free throw.  
  
This time the lead was back to Ryonan by one point. Thirty seconds on the shot clock. Ryonan's ball possession.  
  
Tears were building up on Mitsui's eyes. "Gomen nasai, Coach Anzai." He mumbled.  
  
Ojii-san went up to him, "It's not yet too late Mitsui. There's still thirty seconds." He proclaimed, with an unbelievably soothing tone any coach can address to a player who had almost ruin the game.  
  
Mistui stood up. "I'm only gonna beat him" he said as he walked back to the court.  
  
"Mit-chin." a familiar voice stopped him. "Win this game." Miko beamed and gave Mitsui a 'thumb's up' sign.  
  
He nodded, but still wore the same determined look on his face. He marched to the court and the shot clock started to run again.  
  
30.29.28.27.26.25.24.23.22.21.Ryonan kept on passing the ball to each player. Ikegami to Fukuda to Sendoh to Uozumi to Koshiro who kept on dribbling the ball, wasting the rest of the time before making a move and leaving no time left for the other team to square the game.  
  
Finally, Koshiro tossed the ball to Sendoh who positioned himself outside the two-point area. Aiming positively for a three-point shot with only 11 seconds on the time left. It was a sure win for Ryonan. Everybody knows how unstoppable Akira Sendoh is. He has never lost a basket wherever part of the court he stands. Releasing swiftly the ball from is grip, everyone watched it as it danced in the air, as if rejoicing a well-earned victory. My heartbeat nearly stopped.  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
The next thing I knew, the ball was rolling on the floor, Akira stood startled. As Mitsui's weight returned to the ground, Shohoku High students couldn't help but roar!  
  
"GO Mit-chiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!!!!" Even I couldn't help but cheer the guy!  
  
Ryotta snatched the ball and passed it to Kogure.  
  
8.7.6.5.  
  
Spinning around, Kogure immediately released the ball from his grip when Ikegami and Fukuda ran to double-team him.  
  
4.3.  
  
The ball landed on to Mitsui's hand, who was positioned on the three-point area, and whose guard, Akira Sendoh was out of sight, struggling to get away from Sakuragi and Captain Akagi.  
  
2.  
  
Mitsui casually threw the ball into the air. Time stopped as we watched the round object approach the ring.  
  
The ring made a silent clamor when the ball touched its surface. It played around the hoop.around and around.. leaving the crowd anticipating a win of Shohoku by a point.  
  
But Mitsui's closed fist wasn't raised into the air like the way he does after a three point shot during practices. He kept his hands by his side. his fist tightly closed. his lips pressed against each other. his eyes misty.  
  
He knew.  
  
It was a.  
  
MISS!  
  
The banging sound made by the ball, that just touched the wooden floor of the gymnasium, fought with the rejoicing screams of the team that just won. While the soft sobbing of the guy standing in the middle kept unheard, but it echoed through both mine and Miko's ears as we stared at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waaaaaahhhh. finally. sorry for keeping yah waitin' for this chapter Miko! It's all because of the sleepless nights loaded with school works (like I'm really doing them!). and I'm saying this now- it might take another couple of months for an update. sorry for that, in advance!  
  
anyways, I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
reviews pls. 


	6. You're the only one I want

Boku-tachi no kisetsu: Our Seasons By Yukohana  
  
PART6 Atashi ga hoshii nowa anata dake: You're the only one I want Miko-Mitsui  
  
It has been a week since Shohoku lost the practice game against Ryonan. And it's strange because it seems like Mitsui has been avoiding us for the past seven days, making Miko really upset. But Miko isn't the only one distressed here. Rukawa has been in the hospital for the whole week. It looks like his knees are in a serious injury. I've been encouraging Miko to go with me as I pay that snob a visit, but she's too occupied thinking. about Mitsui-kun, I guess. or maybe Akira.  
  
"Maybe you should just approach him. If he won't come to you, then you come to him." I suggested.  
  
Miko gave me a quick look. Although it was a real swift move of her head, I did notice her obviously heavy eyes and the bags under them became more visible. All the sleepless nights she spent thinking of that guy. those guys I mean. The price you have to pay for being liked and having to like the district's greatest players.  
  
I sat by the window, joining her with her stargazing. I caught my reflection on the glass window. We actually have the same weighty eyes. Rukawa's condition is sure ruining my beauty. I sighed, almost forgetting the reason why I'm peeking at the raven sky, which is to comfort my cousin.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me anyway? Is he mad? Is it because of Akira?" her voice was soft and tone as cold as the night breeze.  
  
"Don't you still get it?!" How dense could she get? Much worse, replying me with that puzzled look. "He's jealous of Akira! Hello?" I couldn't help the sarcasm on my tone.  
  
"Jealous?" she echoed.  
  
"Jealous!"  
  
"But why."  
  
"Why? Why else?! Because it's obvious that Akira likes you and you like him too." I swear, if she denies this I'd walk out on her.  
  
"But I like him more!" her answer was more of a complaint.  
  
And, that, my friends, is the answer I wanted to hear. Of course, Sendoh Akira isn't only an ace player but a great guy as well, cute. yeah. But there's just more than meet-the-eye between my cousin and the former MVP. More chemistry, I must add.  
  
"Unfortunately, your Mitsui doesn't know that. And the fact that he wasn't able to beat him on the game makes him feel inferior."  
  
"That's not true. Like I care about that match, it's just a practice game anyway." And I completely understand the protest on her voice.  
  
"You're not listening, dear Cousin. You know guys and their pride! The height you have to climb to reach it." I stretched my arm as if trying to touch the sky. I do hope she's getting the picture. Her itchy reaction tipped me off that she isn't. "It's his pride. He thinks he's a loser and he doesn't deserve you. So he wouldn't talk to you, nor go near you, and be friends with you as if nothing happened. Miko, he thinks he's a loser and he's standing for that belief. You shouldn't let him."  
  
"He's not." She defended.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't let him. because, he's not."  
  
Miko nodded. Finally, she got what I've been trying to say. Now that she knows, the rest is up to her. Whether she'll talk to him or just let the distance between them grow. But the determination I caught in her face tells me, she is no way gonna let the gap broaden. Not on any day following tomorrow.  
"My feet hurts.." I subconsciously nagged, forgetting the reason why Miko and I have been standing outside the gymnasium door for the past two hours.  
  
"I think they're done." She replied referring to the basketball team having their daily afternoon practice.  
  
"It's about time. It's nearing sunset!" As we heard the sound of the approaching players, Miko suddenly grabbed me by the hands and pulled me to the bushes.  
  
"Quiet." She ordered in a whisper.  
  
I don't get the idea of this. Honestly. "Ummm. Miko, why are we hiding?" I questioned.  
  
Her face was blank. "I. I. I don't know." Great. So, maybe she's nervous, muddled up, and all that. okay, she's excused for now.  
  
We watched silently as the players made their way out of the gym. The sophomores bench Shiozaki, Yasuda, and Kakuta, followed by Sakuragi, Haruko, and their friends. Captain Akagi, Vice-Captain Kogure, Ryotta, and Ayako close by. And Ojii-san with Mitsui. The other members left inside were the freshmen bench who volunteered to mop the floor of the gym.  
  
I looked at Miko inquisitively, as if asking her of any plan so she could talk to Mitsui. She shook her shoulders, eyebrows almost meeting at the top of her nose. As we frustratingly watched them until they were out of sight. I couldn't stand the prickling branches of the shrubbery we were at, so as soon as they're gone, I jumped out and started scratching whatever part my hand touched: my face, arms, legs. oh, the irritation I couldn't hide!  
  
"Hontou-ni gomennasai" I heard Miko breathed out.  
  
"Oh. Miko, I didn't mean to upset you. The leaves and all the insects there. They're really." I paused as my cousin started to sob. "Oh. Miko." I held her for a hug, and picked the small leaves that got stick on her hair and her back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No." She pulled herself from me, wiping her tears. "It's not you. It's me. It's me. It's Mitsui. I can't do it. I'm afraid that he might shove me away. he might not listen. It's me. my weakness. my fears."  
  
I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it once again. I couldn't find the words to console her. "You can't give up, Miko. If both of you will. then everything would just be a waste." That's the best I was able to pull.  
  
"Ame. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to do it. I want to fix things up between us, I swear. I just can't get myself into doing it." Her face buried on her hands.  
  
"Miko, if you love him, you shouldn't give up on him. you shouldn't let him go. you should let him know. because we wouldn't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, or the day after that. If something happens. if someone goes. and never comes back. I'm not saying something bad will happen. but." Am I making any sense at all? Where the hell am I taking these statements from? Couldn't be an experience, duh? A movie? Probably. What the heck, Miko has to realize that it's now or never! If this isn't fixed now. It might never ever be. What kind of cupid am I if I let that thing happen?!  
  
". If he doesn't love you back, if he shoves you away, so what? At least you told him. at least you got that lump on your throat or the chains on your heart off. It would hurt, of course. But it would be easier to breathe. It would be easier to take the pain. And then, if you learn to take the pain, you can finally get some sleep and take those bags under your eyes off.. And then you will be more beautiful. than ever! .And Mitsui. he would just have to be sorry for the rest of his life." Huh?! I shouldn't have said that, shouldn't I?  
  
Miko let out a loud sigh, with a tone of soft chuckle. Her lips formed into a smile, as she dried her eyes with her hands. My speech somehow has logic, alright.  
  
"So?" I asked. "Are we just gonna stand here?"  
  
"Thank you, Ame." She wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"Oh, thank me later. Our goal is, not to let this day end without fixing whatever problems you and Mit-chin-kun have."  
  
"Hai." She strongly replied, and we ran out of the campus.  
Standing in front of Hisashi Mitsui's residence, we silently watched the lavender sky turned into a shade of gray. It turned out that Mr. MVP hasn't come home yet. I had suggested that we wait for him, but after almost thirty minutes of gazing at the sky, as I ponder over it. that wasn't really a brilliant idea. What if he went home drunk? I don't know about Mit- chin being a drinker, but it's a possibility. A guy upset with buddies who are known as thugs.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Miko exasperatedly asked, still, eyes glued at the slowly darkening sky.  
  
"Ano. Miko, there's always tomorrow." Excellent! Just few minutes ago I was pushing her to talk to him NOW, insisting that something might come up tomorrow, that it would be impossible to look back to yesterday. that wasn't exactly it, but THAT's what I WAS trying to imply!!! "But. of course, it would be better if you do it now."  
  
"Come to think of it, Ame. I'm already tired. And I know you are as well." She was losing hope.  
  
"I'm not tired!" I pretended. "Look, if he's not here, he's got to be somewhere right? He wouldn't just vanish into thin air. Why don't we look for him." If only my feet can think by itself, they've probably kicked me really hard, knocking me off unconscious by now. But I'm doing this for Miko. "Kogure's house is just nearby, and also Sakuragi's. Maybe Ryotta's or Captain Akagi's. C'mon. you wouldn't give up now, would you?"  
  
"All the troubles I have to go through just for Mitsui! He better love me back or he'll get something he'll never forget for the rest of his life!"  
"Please remind me to give Mitsui something he'll also never forget." I mumbled. Good thing, Miko was too jaded to mind me. So, Mitsui is nowhere to be found. He's not on any of Shohoku players' places, thanks to Ayako for calling the other players. He's also not with his buddies, thanks to Sakuragi who called his friend, Mito, who called whoever for that information.  
  
I stared at my cousin. Her face was pale and eyes were weary, with the blank reaction she'd been wearing for the past week. She was lost in thought. "Miko."  
  
"I'm tired." Her voice was trembling, waters started to form on her eyes. ".and don't tell me not to give up. because there's no other choice than that."  
  
She was right. It was past nine in the evening already. Oba-san and Ojii- san are doubtlessly worrying to death now. Our feet are sore, plus our stomachs growling. "Alright. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Miko shook her head, "I don't know." She looked at me straight in the eye, "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me. maybe he's at home and we were just told that he isn't. Maybe."  
  
"Do you want to check his place again?" I asked, "We can do it, if you want." As I put on the most encouraging face I have. But, silently wishing that she wouldn't want to. Frankly, I don't think I could still walk back those eight blocks. I don't think Miko can, either.  
  
"Iya." She plainly replied and started to march ahead. "Let's go home." I nodded and silently followed her until we reach home.  
"Oba-san!" I called as I knock on the door. It was opened, revealing our grandmother's concerned expression. "Gomen nasai, for being late." Miko was silent behind me.  
  
Oba-san smiled. "We've been very worried. Hanamichi-kun called, and told us that you just left his place."  
  
"We. ummm. we just." I turned to Miko, not knowing what excuse to say. Why didn't I think about this on the way?  
  
"You were looking for Mitsui-kun, weren't you?" Ojii-san suddenly popped his head out the door. "That's what Hanamichi told us. Hohohoho." followed by his familiar a la 'Saint Nick's' laugh.  
  
Admit or deny? I laughed instead, and looked away. I can't help lying to both of them, they've been really good to us. But if I confess, it'll be such a long story. I switched my gaze on my feet, all of a sudden, being reminded of how much they hurt. Then I noticed a pair of basketball shoes at the end of the doormat. "Asics..." I thought I was saying it on my mind, but it turned out to be a whisper, loud enough for Miko to hear.  
  
She must've looked at it too, and echoed me "Asics."  
  
Ojii-san and Oba-san moved aside exposing a sleeping Mitsui on the couch. "He has been waiting for you since after the practice." Ojii-san reported. We went in.  
  
"You said you wouldn't take long, so I suggested that he stay." Oba-san added, "What kind of practice are you letting them do, Mitsuyoshi, anyway?" Oba-san jeered to Ojii-san while examining the really tired looking Mitsui.  
  
I turned to Miko. A sweet smile was playing on her lips, something I haven't seen for days. As I myself beamed at the semblance of the sleeping figure in front. "I guess we just have to wait for tomorrow, ne?" Miko nodded. "For now, can we first eat? I'm really really hungry..." I remarked, and as if my stomach was agreeing to me, it rumbled loudly.  
  
Hisashi Mitsui suddenly moved, and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at me, as if accusing my stomach of waking Mit-chin up. "Give me a break!" I murmured.  
  
Mitsui squinted his eyes, and finally opened them. Realizing that he's not at his home, he jumped up. "Co.Coach." He turned crimson, scratching his head.  
  
Ojii-san laughed. "We shall go to bed now. You can stay here for the night, Mitsui." He headed upstairs.  
  
Oba-san followed him, "But eat dinner first before you sleep again." She smiled, "you girls, don't stay up too late, alright?"  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Oba-san, Ojii-san." We replied.  
  
"Oyasumi." They replied back.  
  
I looked at Mitsui and Miko, both staring at something interesting at their feet. "You guys would join me for dinner or what?" They followed to the dining room. No one dared to talk the whole time. I was laughing and commenting at the back of my mind as I watch the two uncomfortably take stolen glances of each other. "I'm done!" I declared, even if my stomach seems to protest. "Last person to finish will do the dishes." I took a last sip on my tea. "Such a tiring day!" I pretended to be frazzled. well, I WAS dizzy, but something will be up that I couldn't fail to witness. "Goodnight, you two!" I walked out of the room to the stairs and made my feet sound as if I already went up. Then I sneaked back to the living room, went out the door and tiptoed to the window where the two was. Heh, I'm not gonna miss this drama, would I? I held my breath, I should be as quiet as the night.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" they said in chorus. Silence filled the room, both were waiting for the other to speak. "You go first.", in chorus once again. This time they laughed.  
  
"Ladies first." Mitsui said.  
  
"Okay. I was gonna ask why you've been avoiding me for the whole week." She responded, a tinge of seriousness in her tone. But Mitsui didn't answer right away. Miko didn't keep her eyes off him, as she waited patiently for his reply.  
  
Mitsui bit his lower lip, "I. I wasn't" Miko raised an eyebrow showing her disbelief, "Why would I come here if I want to avoid you?" he tried to sound casual.  
  
"Uso." She answered plainly.  
  
"Why would I, anyway?" he countered.  
  
"Alright. Why are you looking for me?" she stammered.  
  
"I was. I was just gonna clear things up." He paused, as if trying to pull the right words. He wouldn't want to say something wrong, not to Miko who just crossed her arms under her chest. Not the wrong words to an impatient looking Miko. "Because you might think that I'm mad."  
  
"And why would I?" she cut him off.  
  
"Because of what happened between me and Sendoh."  
  
"And what did happen between you and him?"  
  
Mitsui cleared his throat and continued, "I thought he was being rude at you, diving at you like that. and k.ki. and kissing you." he was hesitant on the last two words.  
  
My eyes widened. This guy's really jealous!  
  
"Kiss?! It was an accident!" Miko retorted with incredulity.  
  
"Well. whatever. I just want to tell you that I have nothing against you and him being friends... or even more than. that" His voice was husky, not a tone of any emotion. He stood up, heading out of the dining room.  
  
"And where are you going?!" Miko demanded.  
  
"Home."  
  
But she didn't want to let him go yet. She hasn't said what she wanted to let him know. And besides, it's obvious that he'd told her lies about the reason why he went here and waited for her. It's obvious on his voice and the look on his face. Plus, I would most likely strangle my cousin if she just let him walk away like that.  
  
"You're the last to finish! You should do the dishes!" she shouted matter- of-factly.  
  
I almost fell face-flat on the ground. What was that? I thought it's going to be a dramatic scene. Maybe it's part of her plan.  
  
Mitsui walked back and started to gather the dishes. "You don't have to stay here with me." He said, rather impolitely.  
  
"I can stay here if I want to." She sighed. "and I'm not gonna go anywhere unless you tell me the truth." She insisted.  
  
He started his washing. "I told you."  
  
She cut him off once again, "Are you jealous of Akira?"  
  
He's probably gonna echo her and then deny. 'Jealous?! Of course not!'  
  
"Akira?!" he exclaimed, "So, you're on a first name basis already!"  
  
It would've been shorter if he said yes.  
  
Miko chuckled. "Akira is a nice guy, he's simple, and fun to be with. I like him." She walked beside Mit-chin and leaned her lower back on the tiled sink.  
  
"Yeah." He answered in a low voice. "And he's a great player too. I know." his voice becoming lower, almost hard to hear even from a little distance, ".I'm no match for him."  
  
Miko's taunting expression shifted into a disappointed one. Perhaps realizing about what I said on Mitsui feeling inferior. "Aho."  
  
Mitsui, surprised with his companion's sudden cursing, almost dropped the plate on his grip. "Nani?" he asked for confirmation.  
  
"Aho. Baka!" her eyes started to wet, "Why did you say that?"  
  
"What? What did I say?" almost panicking, and a little confused of Miko's reaction.  
  
"That you're no match for him. you're the former MVP. you're." her words started to fade, ".my MVP"  
  
Mitsui was silent.  
  
"That's why you're avoiding me, isn't it? Because you think I like Akira coz he's a better player. coz you weren't able to beat him. " The guy kept silent. "Ame was right." She nodded.  
  
Of course I am!  
  
Miko wiped her tears, "Now, tell me why you're here."  
  
"I told you." He answered.  
  
"Tell me." She ordered.  
  
"I don't know." quite unsure of his own answer. "I. I just wanted to see you. And ask you if I can still be your friend."  
  
Friend?! Only that?!  
  
"Friend?" Miko simulated his last word.  
  
"I can't be more than that. you said already, you like him." he was apparently upset.  
  
"Mitsui, baka yarou. I like Akira. but. You're the only one I want." She stared at her hands, "Atashi ga hoshii nowa anata dake." she said, almost a whisper.  
  
Mitsui was dumbfounded for a moment, he then pulled Miko into a hug, "Ore...ore wa omae ga...suki desu." He assured her.  
  
Miko gently pulled away from him, revealing a sweet smile fighting against her tear-streaked face, "And don't call that accident as a 'kiss'" she teased. "because this is what a 'kiss' is." their lips slowly met into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
I couldn't help giggling.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alive! I feel so alive! Hehehe. I'm still alive, minna-san! And I bring to you. the SIXTH chapter! Finally!!! Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen for having kept you waiting that long. I told you. I have loads of school works to do and exams to pass. Anyways, this chapter is quite long too, so I hope I'm forgiven. And please, don't forget to review.. Arigatou-gozaimasu!!! ^ , ^ v  
  
JAPANESE WORDS USED: ANO is a hesitation word "um" ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU is "thank you" AHO and BAKA are "stupid and idiot" GOMEN NASAI is "very sorry" HAI is "yes" HONTOU-NI GOMENNASAI and HONTOU-NI MOUSHIWAKE-GOZAIMASEN are "I'm really sorry" IYA is "no" JA-NE is "goodbye" MINNA-SAN is "everyone; y'all" NE is "you know; hey" OBA-SAN is "grandmother" OJII-SAN is "grandfather" OYASUMI NASAI is "good night" ORE...ORE WA OMAE GA...SUKI DESU is "I...I...love you" USO is "lie; I don't believe you"  
  
That WAS a long day for Miko, ne?  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Inoue Takehiko created Slam Dunk! I created Miko and Ame on my mind.  
  
Miko-chan, I hope you liked it! Although our deal is already closed. y'know. please be reminded--- that you've already given me Mit-chin! I thought of changing the story. y'know, suddenly Miko will fall for Sakuragi, then Ame to Mit-chin. blah-blah-blah. but that basically means ruining everything up. so until the end of the this story, I'm keeping the original pairs. I still like Rukawa anyway, but not as much as I like Mit- chin now. It's all Dennis' fault! LOL!  
  
'till here! Ja-ne! 


End file.
